


Mamavan

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth PoV, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Car Scene, Episode 5, F/M, I don't know, I don't know if i have to tag cheating or not, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Beth, POV Beth Boland, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, and, but for me beth is on birth control, but in her head she is not, can it be both, saison 1, she is still with dean, sorry - Freeform, use condom people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: What really happened in the car (1x05 canon rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Mamavan

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of a sequel to my first "Makes no noise" story, you don't have to read it to understand, but there are some details about what happened (just sex so ^^).
> 
> No beta.

After Kenny's birthday and the Eddie fiasco, which in the end hadn't been that bad, the kid brought the car back, with a few more holes in it, he apologized and on top of that he helped Annie with the little pricks who were picking on Sadie.

They had proposed to Rio, their hypermarket plans to launder his money, and had managed to negotiate 12% and a half, which wasn't bad for a first time.

When they got his first $100,000, Beth thought she and Rio would... take it to the next level, fuck. But nothing and she was very frustrated, her vibrator and fingers weren't enough.

She didn't understand, she had done her job properly and she couldn't wait for him to come home unannounced as he had become accustomed to do, and fuck her in her bed or anywhere in her house, but nada.

The only times they saw each other was to exchange money and get her cut back, but they were never alone. And to make matters worse, now they had the FBI on their ass. Rio wasn't impressed, but she knew Agent Turner was suspicious.

After a "drop" of success Beth found Rio, alone...Finally! They were in a kind of parking, parked next to each other, but there was no one around. They were sitting in her "mamavan" as he liked to call it. Beth took the opportunity to tell him about the FBI.

"So what do I say?" Asked Beth, Rio was counting the money.

"To whom?"

"The FBI. What do I tell them?"

"They ain't got nothing."

How could he be so calm, it wasn't just the city police but the FBI, fuck! "They've got a picture of you."

"That ain't special. I'm on Facebook, too." What? Seriously? He should put up signs, too, and light-up signs that say, "Look, I'm a gangster." Or maybe his Facebook was under his real name, and maybe she'd just innocently check it around on her way home. But that wasn't the point. "Your cut."

Rio put the money on the edge of the seat, he opened the door ready to leave, but Beth hadn't finished with him. They were finally alone and shit, she looked like a teenager with a crush, but you had to understand her, the cunnilingus the other day had been the first time in 6 years that a man had touched her.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Rio closed the door and turned towards her. "Listen. In my line of work, if you don't have the FBI on your back, you ain't making noise."

"I don't want to make noise." It was true, she liked what she was doing right now, the money, the novelty, the excitement and Rio, but she didn't want to end up in jail. "They're gonna want to know what someone like me is doing with someone like you."

Rio leaned comfortably against the seat; his body turned towards her and looked at her eagerly. "What are you doing with someone like me?" That voice, why he had to have such a sinful voice and his gaze often drifted towards her boobs.

"Well, obviously, I can't tell them that."

"Right, right. All right, so tell them I was hitting it."

"What?" No, he didn't mean what she was thinking.

"Oh, sorry, sweetheart. Tell them we're making love." Yes, that's what she thought, he wanted to end her.

"I…How do I even say that?" Beth was a very good liar and technically she wouldn't lie, not completely, at least not yet.

Rio laughs, a real laugh, showing his white teeth, perfectly aligned. "You'll think of something. Make me sound good though, yeah?" He took a break. "Oh, but wait, you know I'm good."

Beth wanted to kill him, because, yes, he was good with his mouth, but she would like to know if he was as good with his penis.

"That's you saying." A little shot to his ego won't hurt him.

"Oh, honey, don't be like that." He put the bag full of money at his feet, along with her cut. He reached out his hand and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Beth couldn't help but blush on contact. "Your reactions spoke volumes, and you were the one who wanted more." He smiled a carnivorous smile as his fingers played with her hair.

"It was in the moment."

"Oh." His hand went down to her breastbone on her sweater, then his index finger drew the line between her boobs and stopped at the seam of her jeans. Beth squeezed her thighs; moisture was starting to form between her legs. Of course her movement didn't go unnoticed by Rio. "Little liar." Beth swallowed. Rio's hand spread over one of her thighs and pulled it apart, he rubbed two of his long fingers against the seam of her jeans, at her pussy. "It's a shame, you were a good girl and you did a good job."

Beth moaned, her body contracted and her pelvis followed the movement of Rio's fingers to find more contact, but through her jeans, it was useless.

"Rio." Beth begged him, and to her amazement he stopped teasing her.

"Go to the back. There'll be more place." She didn't mind. She snuck between the front seats and settled gracefully into the back seat. Rio followed her and sat down beside her, their thighs touching. "What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"You know it very well."

Rio nodded." I want to hear you say it."

"Why?" Yeah, why he couldn't just give her an orgasm.

"Because I won't do something you don't want."

Her heartbeat accelerated. To make her understand that his words touched her, Beth leaned over Rio and kissed him, it was a sweet, almost chaste kiss. When she moved away from his lips, Rio looked her in the eyes, he made no gesture. Beth understood that he was leaving her in control, for the moment.

Beth climbed onto Rio's knees, her legs on either side of his thighs; the gangster's hands immediately came to rest on her hips. Beth put her hands on his firm shoulders, leaned forward and kissed him.

Their kiss quickly ignited, becoming a mixture of tongue, tooth and saliva.

Beth rubbed up against him, making them both moan. She regretted putting on jeans, especially when she felt Rio's erection through both of their pants. She moved one of her hands behind his neck and scratched his shaved hair with the tips of her fingernails. Rio grabbed her by the hair and tugged slightly on it to force her to move back, which she did. He took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses until he reached her ear and took her lobe between his teeth and bit it. Beth moaned, she had forgotten that it was a sore spot.

While he was busy leaving marks in her neck, which could be hidden under her hair, with one of his skillful hands he passed under her sweater and unhooked her bra.

Beth walked away to take off her sweater, which she threw somewhere in the car.

Rio was staring at her breasts, half imprisoned in her black lace bra. "Damn, Ma, your clothes don't do them justice."

Before she could respond, Rio's mouth landed on her cleavage. Beth gasped under his touch.

With one hand Rio palpated one of her breasts, caressing her nipple through the fine lace. Beth bent over, pushing her breast deeper into his hand, wanting more.

Beth slid the straps of her bra down her arms and sent her to her sweater.

Rio raised his head and looked at her, his eyes burning with desire, admiring her generous breasts. He took her boobs in his hands and caressed them. He began his previous torture again, but this time his mouth and fingers made contact with her tense nipples.

"Mm." Beth moans.

When Rio felt that her two boobs had received the attention they deserved, he left them and went up the top of her chest and neck to find her mouth for a fiery kiss.

Beth tried as best she could to unbutton Rio's shirt, uncovering his slightly muscular body. Contrary to what she thought he had no tattoo on his chest or his belly, just a beautiful skin, smooth, soft and golden. He was beautiful.

"See something you like?"

Beth hit him gently on the chest. "Like you don't know it."

"Hm."

"You're so pretentious." Rio let out a sneer and started to bite her neck again, but Beth pushed him away, making him growl. "Can we just..." She pointed fingers at both of them.

"Fuck? Yes! Take off your pants and panties, Elizabeth."

"Don't say panties."

"Oh, don't tell me you're that kind of woman who says underwear? Whatever takes it off, or I will, but I'll tear it off."

Beth swallowed at the thought, it was tempting, but she couldn't see herself going home without her panties, even under her jeans. She got away from him and sat down next to him, took off her boots, then her pants, with difficulty considering the position, and finally her panties. She was completely naked in front of him; she didn't dare to look at him, even though he had already had a great view of her pussy the last time.

"You're fucking sexy Elizabeth, a goddess; I can't wait to be inside you."

Beth blushed from head to toe; no one had ever told her that, not even her soon-to-be ex-husband. She felt beautiful, sexy, like he had just told her, desirable and bold.

"For that you'll have to undress too."

Rio laughed and shook his head. "No, you're going to take them away from me, Ma." Arggg but why he was complicating things, it was too slow.

"Why do you always have to be so exasperating?"

"Because you like it, the proof is you're the one begging me to fuck you."

Beth grumbles because he was right. He had a power over her that she didn't understand and didn't control, but she thought it was mutual, and she was going to use it.

Beth laid her hand on Rio clothed crotch and caressed it, making his body twitch. "You're going to undress by yourself because you want to as much as I do." She said to him in a sensual voice.

Rio took her hand and pushed it away, with his own hands he took off his belt, button and unzipped his fly, making Beth smile. She knew it. He pulled down his trousers and boxers along his firm thighs and long legs, threw off his shoes and got rid of his clothes completely, leaving him naked in turn.

Beth's eyes landed on Rio's long, thick, semi-hard cock. God, she needed to touch it.

Beth timidly took his penis in her hand, making Rio groan. She passed her thumb over the tip, this time making it whistle, his dick becoming hard, his pre-cum wetting her thumb, which she brought to her mouth and licked with the tip of her tongue. She heard Rio mumble words in Spanish, then her name.

"Elizabeth, come on."

Beth climbed on his knees again and rubbed herself against him, her pussy came in contact with his cock.

They gasped at the same time.

Their hands found each other's bodies, their mouths joined again.

One of Rio's hands went down along Beth's body to her already soaked slit; he rubbed it with his middle finger.

"You're so wet already."

"Mm...And you got hard when I almost didn't touch you."

"Is this a contest?"

Beth laughed through her moans; Rio had inserted a finger inside her and rubbed it in the right places, seeing that she was relaxing he stuck a second finger inside her, stretching her pussy, preparing her for his dick.

"Ahhh!" Beth didn't stop screaming and moaning, this time no-one could hear her and it felt so good.

Rio moved back and forth with his fingers, the sensation forced Beth to cling to his shoulders, her nails scratching his skin, leaving reddish streaks, her hips following his rhythm.

After a few definite hits from Rio's fingers, Beth was ready for him.

"Rio."

Rio, who had buried his head in her neck again, didn't answer. He had to stop; she didn't want to come on his fingers but on his dick.

"Rio!" This time she screamed his name and ward from him. Rio raised his head, but didn't stop the movement of his fingers. "I...Ohhhhhhh...I'm ready."

Rio pulled his fingers out, Beth took his penis in her hand and guided it towards her entrance, his tip touching her wet slit, Beth put her hands on Rio's shoulders and used it as a lever, she raised and lowered herself gently, her dripping pussy swallowing his tip, his base and then she took it completely, making them both swear.

"Fuck!" "Shit!"

He filled her up perfectly, and she had to admit that after all this time without penetration, it stung a bit, she needed time to adjust and Rio let her do it, his head went back into her cleavage to take care of her boobs.

After a minute, Beth was feeling good, she started moving her hips slowly, trying to find a rhythm that gave them both pleasure. It was good but not enough, so she picked up the pace, her ass bouncing off his thighs, their skins slapping together.

It was better, much better, feeling his dick go in and out of her at that speed, hitting it in the right places, it was ecstasy.

"Ah...Ah...Ah...Ah...Rio!" She needed to say his name; she wanted to give him the same effect as when he used her full name.

"Damn, Ma, it's so good. Your pussy was made for me."

"Yes!"

Rio had straightened up, his head was now upright, his hands clasped her hips, and his eyes veiled with pure lust were glued to her breast, which rose and fell as she straddled it at breakneck speed.

"And your boobs, your perfect boobs, you can't even imagine how many times I masturbate imagining coming on top of them."

"Oh my god." Beth never thought anyone would talk to her so directly, so raw, so dirty, so honest, about her body and most of all she couldn't imagine that she would love it and ask for more. "Keep going."

"Do you want to know everything I want to do to you, Elizabeth?"

"Yes."

"Look at me." Beth, overwhelmed with pleasure, had closed her eyes. She opened them again and dived them into Rio's. "I want to fuck you so hard, all over your fucking house, even in your bed, leaving marks you'd have to hide, I want to eat your pussy over and over again until you beg me to stop, because I'll have you over three times already and you'll be exhausted." Even though they weren't fucking in her car, she knew she could have an orgasm just by listening to him tell her how much he wanted her. "You drive me crazy, Elizabeth."

It was mutual, but she couldn't tell him, anyway, he knew.

She grabbed the back of his head and almost slammed it against hers for yet another feverish kiss, their moans being swallowed by the other's mouth.

Beth slowed the rhythm of her hips, but her pushes were deeper, Rio's dick was touching her G-spot on every descent, and damn it, she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Touch me." She says, gasping, between kisses.

Rio placed a hand between them and stroked her clitoris quickly.

"Ohhhhhhh...Mh." Beth felt the walls contracting around Rio's dick and he must have felt it too.

"That's it, come for me." Rio pressed harder against her clitoris.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" That's all it took for Beth to peak and pour her hot liquid over Rio's cock.

Rio followed her with an almost beastly moan, filling her pussy with sperme that dripped down her thighs. Beth collapsed on top of him, their bodies joined.

They breathed heavily into each other's necks for several minutes without any further movement, until their hearts beat evenly.

Beth straightened up and withdrew from Rio, a feeling of emptiness hit her. She sat down next to him without daring to look at him. It annoyed her to be so embarrassed after what they had just done, but precisely the afterwards in this kind of situation was the worst, especially with him.

Was she supposed to say or do something? Wouldn't that be worse? She preferred to abstain and put her clothes back on, cleaning herself first with wipes, which she had in the car, always avoiding eye contact with Rio, who picked up his clothes and put them on, without a word either. Only the sound of zippers and shuffling clothes could be heard.

They were both fully dressed. And now what was going to happen? How could she keep working with him and act like nothing happened?

Beth must have had too many questions, despite what Rio had told her, he had to do this kind of thing all the time, it must have been simple for him. She shook her head and chased away all those thoughts that made her sad, and there was no point in her worrying just about having sex with her boss one and a half times and wanting it again...Shit.

Rio brought her back to reality, he was leaning between the two front seats, and she took it upon herself not to look at his ass, he retrieved his bag, leaving her cut, opened the rear door and got out of her car.

There it was, it was that simple for him…but he surprised her again.

"See you soon, yeah?" Yeah, but for what, business, sex? "I'll bring you the fake money within a week." She just nodded her head. Business, then. "I'll come when your husband and kids aren't home." He gave her a charming smile, winked, slammed the door and got into his own car.

Beth couldn't help smiling. Business and Sex. A weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. She was looking forward to his next visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the tralnslation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
